Focus On The Rain
by GottaLoveReiding
Summary: What's Mitchie gonna do when she's stuck at Shane's and there's a storm in the middle of the night? Find out, Story is better than summary!


Hi this is my first story on Fanfiction, but feel free to hit the button at the bottom :)

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Gray." I say pulling the covers higher.<p>

"Non-sense, you know your welcome here at anytime, and if you thought we were going to let you drive home in that you must be crazier than I had you pegged for." She laughed.

I glance at the window to my left. Rain pelting against it, trees blowing this way and that, the leaves dancing in the intense wind.

"And how many times have I told you to call me Denise?" I looked over at my boyfriends mother and smiled.

"Right, thank you Denise."

"Your very welcome Mitchie, goodnight. If you need anything Shane's down the hall."  
>I nod and she says another goodnight before shutting the door leaving me in the darkness of the night to overcome my mind and body.<p>

* * *

><p>A loud crash and a bright flash woke me from my slumber. At first I didn't realize what it was but another crash came, then a flash. And I know what it was.<p>

Thunder and lightning storm.

Just my number one fear since childhood. I know know why, I mean, I know what causes it -warm air meets cold then boom- but I guess I've just always been scared.

Looking over at the alarm clock on the side table to see the time I notice the bright red numbers are off, meaning so is the power. After a bit of searching for my pants on the floor then a momentarily blindness from the screen of my cell phone I learned its just a little bit over 2 am.

After another crash, boom, bang, I push the covers down and crawl out of bed. Feeling Shane's pajama pants that I'm currently wearing fall slightly I tie the strings together around my waist so they fit a bit bettter, but still hang a tad bit low on my hips before making my way to Shane's door. Even through all all the harsh winds, hard, rain, and thunder I can still hear him snoring. Shaking my head, I raise my hand and knock on the door lightly not to wake anyone else, but loud enough to stir Shane.

After a few moments the door opens and a shirtless Shane appears.

"Mitch? Did the storm wake you?" He asks and I nod.

"Come on, come sleep with me."

"Will your mom care?" I ask him. I don't want him to get in trouble just cause I'm afraid. He shrugged.

"I don't think, she trusts me. Plus if she asks I'll just tell her you got scared by the storm."

"Yeah, okay."

A few seconds, and the biggest thunder clap yet, later and I'm sandwiched in between Shane's chest and the wall.

"Shay, can I ask you a question?" I ask turning to face him.

"Sure, anything." He answers looking down at me.

"How can you be so relaxed in thunder storms?" He chuckles.

"Well not being scared helps, babe." I feign mock hurt before he continues. "But I guess I just focus more on the rain than the thunder."

"How? It's so loud." I ask cuddling closer when another thunder clap booms.

"You just gotta try. Like doing something new, try real hard and you can do it."

I nod and close my eyes to focus more on the rain but a loud boom makes me jump almost out of Shanes arms.

"Didn't work?" He laughs and I pout.

"Stop being mean." I look down only to have my head lifted a couple seconds later.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, just look at me, just me and think of the rain."

I nod and he leans his forehead against mine and I look into his eyes and focus on the color... I mean rain. I focus on the rain. As if on cue he tightens his grip around my waist a little more, but just enough to make me lose my focus on the rain and I realize the butterflies in my tummy.

Focusing back onto his eyes I can't help but notice his aren't on mine, but another part of my face.

My lips.

On cue with the lightning he connects out eyes again, almost asking permission. Who am I to say no?

As he leans closer my eyelids flutter closed as our lips meet. Softly at first then passion starts to fill into it. He tangles his hand through my hair as I move myself closer to him. His other hand starts to travel down my side to my thigh then my knee, lifting it up and pulling it around my waist forcing me against him, not that I mind.

His hand travels back up my thigh pausing at my hipbone to rub it lightly, elighting a small noise from me. I feel him smirk into the kiss as he slides his hand up to rest under the shirt he gave me to wear on my side.

I nibble lightly on his bottom lip and he let's me in and the battle for dominance begins. Him immediatly winning when I'm suddenly underneath of him with his body pressing down on mine but not enough to crush me. So you can understand when I whine when he pulls away, causing him to chuckle.

"Air baby, have to breathe." He says decending kisses down my neck.

"I know." I respond, my voice a little different. Probably from the lack of oxygen I just had. Whoops.

Slowly I feel him run his hands down my arms to my hands then hold them up above my head, intertwining our fingers together.

"You know I love you right Mitchie?" He askes while leaning his forehead on mine.

"Of course I do Shane, and I love you too."

"Then you know we have to stop, and how muh I really don't want to." I laugh softly.

"Yeah I do, I don't wanna stop either but oh well."  
>"One day Torres, I'm gonna see what's under these baggy clothes of yours." He says releasing my hands to tug at his clothes I'm adorning.<p>

"My clothes huh?" I laugh as he nods then leans down to sweetly kiss me then pull back to lay by me and pull me into his chest.

"The storm stopped." He whispers against my hair.

Listening I can't hear anything, small winds but nothing else.

"Guess I found something to focus on." I whisper into his neck before sleep over takes me once again.

* * *

><p>The End :)<p> 


End file.
